1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guitar hanger and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a wall mount guitar hanger in which a hanger portion thereof may be removably attached to a base portion such that the hanger portion may be transported.
2. Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, typical wall-type guitar hangers include a plate portion 1 and a pair of rods 2, 4 extending from the plate portion 1. The plate portion is mounted to a wall using known fastening elements (not shown). The rods 2, 4 are spaced apart and extend from the plate portion 1 such that a guitar neck may be disposed between the rods 2, 4 and hang in a substantially vertical orientation.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional guitar stand 6 which is disposed on the floor and cradles the body of a guitar in spaced apart arms 7, 8.
Unfortunately, the wall guitar hangers and floor guitar stands are disadvantageous because, among other things, they cannot be easily transported. Indeed, the wall guitar hanger (FIG. 1) is not easily removed from a wall once it is attached thereto. Although the guitar stand 6 is not mounted to the floor and may be moved, it is relatively large and cannot, for example, be placed in a guitar case and transported to another location.
Those skilled in the art understand that it is desirable to have a means for hanging or supporting one's guitar no matter where one utilizes his guitar. It is also desirable that the means for mounting the guitar be compact and portable, preferably being stored with other gear and not requiring additional effort to move.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new guitar hanger which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art guitar mounting devices.